Like A Bird
by Nellopenguin
Summary: All Gilbert wanted was to be free. He loves Romano, but Romano loves Antonio. Or is that really the whole truth about Romano? Warning: Charater death and blood.


I had this idea for a one-shot in my head for a while now and I just had to write it down. I just couldn't concentrate on my other fic while this was bugging me. Now that I have written this, I can concentrate on finishing chapter 3 of my other Prumano fic.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! Contains blood and angst and tragic things and things that just make you cry afterwards. You've been warned.

This must be the most tragic fic I have ever written, I can't believe I actually did it. It made me so sad afterwards. I actually started crying when writing the end, which I blame on the sad dramatic instrumental music playing in the background. And yeah, everyone is probably so OOC it hurts to read.

Prussia x Romano

Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, I only own the idea of this fic.

* * *

Like a Bird

"Why do you keep doing this to me?!" Romano yelled with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Antonio tilted his head and smiled, not understanding what the other meant.

"Do what, Romano? Have I done something wrong?" He asked innocently and walked closer to the shorter nation. Romano hesitated for a moment before taking a step back, staring into those eyes he had known for so long. There was something different about Antonio's eyes, they didn't seem to keep that same old warmth that they used too. The Italian shuddered as he noted that that the look in his eyes seemed to hold a deeper meaning, he almost seemed….

"Stop leaving me! I know you're fucking around with that damn Frenchman! I'm tired of being left behind like some damn replacement!" He cried out, hating the fact that he let Antonio treat him like this for so long. What were all these feelings inside his chest, why did he feel slightly relieved at the fact that Antonio was lying to him? It didn't make sense in his mind, he still loved the bastard didn't he?

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing things with Francis, you know he's just a good friend of mine." Antonio defended himself, grinning stupidly down at the Italian as he reached for his hand.

"D-don't touch me dammit! You fucking liar!" Romano swiftly backed away from where he was standing in the Spaniard's backyard. It seemed like something snapped in Antonio's mind at the yelling, because the moment those words left Romano's mouth, he rushed forward and grabbed the startled nation's wrist.

"What are you saying? I'm not a liar, Romano… And you belong to me, you always will." Antonio tightened his grip on the other's wrist, making Romano flinch in pain.

"Let go of me you fucking bastard! I-it hurts..." He hissed, glaring darkly up at the usually cheerful nation. "I'm not so sure if I even want to belong to you anymore!" Romano yelled, trying to get away from the Spaniards iron grip.

Antonio frowned darkly, and never before had Romano been so scared of being near the Spaniard.

"No…You will belong to me, nobody else is allowed to touch you." He grinned, pulling the terrified Italian closer to himself. Romano started to kick and squirm, trying to get out of the others grip desperately.

"Hey Tonio, I'm jus-" Gilbert stopped mid-sentence as he walked into the Spainards backyard spotting the two. "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything…" He grimaced before noticing Romano's terrified expression and the way he was struggling to get away from Antonio.

"Uhm…Antonio? It looks like your lil tomato is uncomfortable." The Prussian pointed out and raised an eyebrow. Antonio snapped out of his temporary rage and blinked at Gilbert before swiftly letting go of the Italian, a guilty expression replacing the former one.

"Oh..I'm so sorry! I-I…" Antonio apologized and ran back into the house without looking at him.

Gilbert blinked confused as the Spaniard left before he turned to Romano with a sigh.

"Francis again?" He sighed, walking over to the upset Italian. Romano nodded and bit his lip, looking away from the Prussian. Romano had met Gilbert several times earlier, and so often had Gilbert ended up being the one comforting him every time Antonio left him, so he wasn't surprised when he found himself sobbing into the albino's shirt. Gilbert sighed and stared at some tomato plant behind Romano, hiding the pained expression that entered his face.

"Maybe you just have to let go of him, Lovi…" Romano looked up as the Prussian spoke, blinking as Gilbert wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "I'm betting it's another awesome person out there who loves you more than Antonio has ever done." Gilbert smirked half heartedly and sighed.

"R-really? Who?" Romano blinked, confusion swimming in his eyes. Gilbert chuckled and looked down at the green eyed Italian and shrugged.

"Sometimes that person is closer than you think."

Gilbert sighed as he sat down on his bed, frowning darkly. He knew he could never have Romano, but even now he couldn't help to think of 'what if's'. He had watched Antonio hurt and leave Romano behind so many times and he just couldn't understand why the Italian stood by the Spaniards side. When he thought about it, maybe he could understand. Afterall, he had found himself falling in love with the green eyed Italian. He hated to admit it, but he would do anything for the one he love, even if it was helping the one he loved, loving someone else.

He chuckled dryly and stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to his desk, grabbing a piece of paper.

He would never tell Romano his feelings in person, not only would it have hurt his ego but he could not help to think he would get downright rejected and lose the bond the two had gotten if he ever said anything.

Everyday day he would come home to a house that wasn't his, hoping someone would be waiting for him, wanting to embrace him. He couldn't take it anymore, he had lived for so many centuries now and yet he was dead, dead to the rest of the world. He was just a part of the history now, a part which was slowly fading and that would in the end disappear and be forgotten. Even his little brother, whom he had raised and helped build into being such a strong nation had started to forget him. They hardly spoke together lately and whenever Gilbert left his room, either looking for food or some kind of social contact, Ludwig would just utter a few words before returning his attention to the brown eyed Italian in his arms.

Was he really that pathetic? Was there no chance of ever having someone to love? Was this the cruel destiny that he could not escape from? This was the revenge for all the bad thing he done earlier wasn't it?

Romano had been the only one who had ever felt the same pain, and they had been sitting for hours when Antonio had been away, arguing about whose life was worse. That was, until Antonio returned from his 'visits' and the Italian ran crying back into the Spaniards arms, swearing and complaining his heart out.

Gilbert smiled softly at the thought, how he missed the small moments with the angry Italian. In the end he realized, that Antonio will always be more important to Romano than he himself could ever try to achieve.

He was a caged bird, watching the others fly away and not being able to reach out to them. He was alone, and he would always be. Until he was set free.

Gilbert scribbled down the last words on the paper before turning to the open drawer, lifting the smooth gun with shaky hands. He blinked away the tears that gathered in his eyes before resting the gun to his temple, taking a deep breath. He would no longer be the burden that Ludwig was so ashamed of, he would no longer be the one pitied and laughed at. Now he could finally be set free.

He closed his eyes as he placed his finger on the trigger, breathing steadily.

"I love you Lovino." He whispered into the air before pulling the trigger.

Romano's eyes widened as he realized something, _"Sometimes that person is closer than you think."_ Gilbert was talking about himself wasn't he?

Tears welled up in the Italians eyes as he stopped on the road he was walking on, raising a shaky hand to cover his mouth. So many times he had turned to the Prussian for comfort, and yet he had never realized the other had feelings for him. How blind had he been all these years?

Gilbert had always understood him in ways Antonio could never dream off, this being one of the reasons he had told the Spaniard that enough was enough. He had done as Gilbert had told him and let Antonio go, and he didn't know why he felt it, but he was upset with himself for not doing it earlier.

He felt guilty for not realizing how important Gilbert really was to him before now. He now understood what all of those feelings that had swirled around in his chest was whenever he saw the albino. Romano had always thought those feelings appeared because he was upset with Antonio.

It was deeper than that he now understood, Gilbert had always filled the empty space in his loneliness and he wanted to do that for Gilbert too. He wanted to show him that he wasn't as alone as he thought, not now that Romano had finally realized his own feelings towards the Prussian.

He quickly turned around and walked in the opposite direction. As much as he hated the albino's potato head brother, he had to talk to Gilbert as soon as possible. He couldn't help but to smile at the thought of being able to be close to the Prussian without feeling guilty.

Romano huffed slightly as he knocked on the door and got no answer, he pouted and reached for the door. He raised a surprised eyebrow when he found out the door was unlocked, he carefully walked inside and looked around. It was so silent, he would've thought that Feliciano and that stupid macho potato were around, but it was no sign of any of them.

The house was big and he had never entered if before, but he guessed Gilbert would have his bedroom on the second floor. He had already checked the living room and he was just about to set his foot on the first step in the stairs when he heard a gunshot, followed by a thud.

His eyes widened as he sprinted up the stairs, almost holding his breath until he was outside the Prussians bedroom. A gunshot? That couldn't be right, why would it be a gunshot from Gilbert's room. He raised a shaky hand to the doorknob, wishing all the scenarios that was running through his head was wrong.

Tears ran down Romano's face as he opened the door, spotting the albino on the floor.

The blood was everywhere, painting the walls and furniture's with drops of crimson. He ran over to Gilbert with tears blurring his vision. He touched the Prussians face, noting the skin was losing its warmth for every passing second.

"No..No, no!. You promised, remember. You were always here for me, you said you would never leave me behind like Antonio did." He whispered, drying away the warm blood from the others pale face.

"I love you, you fucking bastard!" Romano sobbed into the shirt of his deceased love, refusing to believe this was happening. He had finally understood the meaning of Gilbert's words, he couldn't just do this against him, it wasn't' fair.

He sniffled as he looked at the little pound of blood that had gathered on the floor, filling the air with its horrible metallic smell. The green eyed Italian tore his eyes away from his love for a moment, spotting a piece of paper in the others hand. He picked up what seemed like some sort of letter, tears again running down his face as he read it. A loud agony filled wail escaped the Italian, clutching onto the Prussian for dear life.

"_Romano. I hope you will find this and at the same time I don't. If you are the first one to find me, I guess I was wrong. I don't know if you know this or not, but I love you. I've done that since…Fuck, I don't even remember when. _

_I've been nothing but a burden for everyone, can you do me a favor, Lovi? Please tell West I'm sorry for making a mess in his house, thank you._

_I was a caged bird, you were the only one who ever made me feel free. I want to thank you for giving me a chance to feel at least a bit loved._

_You would huff cutely and glare at me for saying all these kinda cheesy shit, but it's the truth. How I wish I could hold you one last time, kissing you goodbye but I know you belong to Antonio. You love him don't you?_

_I'm sorry it ended up like this. I never wanted to hurt you, but it's better like this. I longer have a place in this world, so promise me one thing. Make me proud and grow into a stronger nation, I believe in you._

_Its February 25 today right? It was the day I was supposed to die, I was supposed to belong to history. I will give them what they wanted._

_Ti Amo…That's how you write it right, Lovi? I never understood your language that much._

_Farewell._

_Gilbert."_


End file.
